Theory and Stupid Ideas
by UnderdogHero
Summary: When the obvious answer is obvious, Hiyoshi decides to take his class project the unconventional way.
A/N: I really wanted to get back in the groove of writing(I feel like I worded that wrong) so I asked several people for a one word prompt. Those three people being Zephyr, my sister, and a friend of mine. The first gave me the reply equivalent of an IOU, the second was very not helpful, and the third never got back to me when I said "No, it's not a multi-chapter. Just one word." Eventually I admitted defeat("eventually" being two days) and I asked my mom.

It's sad when you tell someone "Give me one word that I can turn into a story" and it takes them twenty minutes to understand the question.

Word I was eventually given was "momentum" so naturally I thought "BIKE RIDING". Then I realized that was too obvious, so I went the unconventional route. As in, I decided it should be something I would do for the lulz.

 **.**

"It was only a test. Why are you mad?"

Atobe stared the boy down, frowning deeply and crossing his arms. Hiyoshi stared back for a good while before his shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I know why you're mad. I did a bad thing. All good?"

"No!" Atobe cried, unfolding his arms and pointing to the train wreck at the end of the hallway. "In what way did you think _that_ was a good idea!"

"That" being the several rolling chairs in a pile, all upside-down and wheels still spinning weakly. One looked broken. Another was on fire.

Hiyoshi eyed the pile before turning back to Atobe.

"It was a test, and it ended badly. Now I know it's not a good idea." He said slowly. At the older boy's look, he sighed. "We were discussing the "Momentum Conservation Principle" or whatever, and the teacher said we had to write a five-hundred word essay on an experiment we did. I figured rolling chairs fit the description perfectly."

A second to process the explanation, and Atobe's palm met with his face.

"You play tennis." He said. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we both know that. I don't understand how that applies here though." For a moment, a _very_ short moment, Atobe felt like tearing his hair out. Instead, he took a breath and said slowly:

"Momentum can be applied to tennis. As in, a serve." He explained.

"I know." Hiyoshi said, and his expression blanked. "But that was the obvious answer."

Atobe briefly wondered where he went wrong in the past three years he's known the boy, but decided it was the result of not being around for his time as captain and these random occurrences were the outcome.

He began fearing for their college years. Assuming they got that far.

"You know you can't keep doing this, right?" He said flatly. Hiyoshi shrugged, and tilted his head.

"I spent middle school obsessing over tennis and the singles one spot. I figured high school was the point where I should really "let go"." Of his sanity, but Atobe didn't want to turn this into something ugly.

Personality and character issues aside, he actually wanted Hiyoshi on his team.

While he considered this, Hiyoshi walked past him, ignoring the smoldering pile of chairs - though wondering for a moment how hard he pushed them to gain that effect - and threw open the door to the stairwell. Hearing the resulting _bang_ , Atobe turned around, and rushed over.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following rather than attempting to stop the teen. He'd tried before, numerous times, and if he couldn't hold the boy back in middle school there was no way he was going to try now.

Hiyoshi continued walking, but spoke.

"The courts. Practice is still going on, right?" He asked, not turning to see Atobe's nod. "Then I'll see how well I can test my theory there."

"You're finally going to be normal?" His captain asked skeptically.

"No." Was the flat response. "This way, I have you as an alibi for when someone asks what happened to all the chairs in the teacher's lounge."

 **.**

A/N: Their school has security cameras, yeah, but I like to think Hiyoshi is smart enough to stay out of viewing range. If we had enough rolling chairs in my high school, I totally would have done the same thing. Actually, I would now, but that will have to wait until the next college semester starts.

A stupid idea that I wrote in less than an hour - I was going to add Zaizen and Akaya to bring back their group, since I haven't written them together in forever(I don't think I've ever written Akaya on his own) but by the time I thought of it I was already done and what I had was already good. They would have made it better, but it's almost 3 am and I have a ten-year-old to take to school in six hours.


End file.
